wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of Loss
Lord of Loss is a villain trying to keep his place in a new world. Personality Intentionally has a non-conforming cape identity. Something that is either a giant screw up, or evidence it was intentional for intimidation.The big guy was the Lord of Loss. There were two ways a cape could go with a name like that. The most obvious was to fuck up just once, and forever after have people wondering out loud what he was thinking, taking a name like that. Being called a loser. The other way was to succeed and ascend the name, to take that name and make it a title. The Lord of Loss had managed that. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.4 Nevertheless, Nursery liked his professionalism and amiable nature. - Excerpt from Interlude 1 II He draws a lot of enjoyment from fighting. Vicky considered him "ridiculously annoying".“Maybe wait until we’re closer to where we’re going. It means Lord of Loss talks less. He’s kind of ridiculously annoying.” - Excerpt from Blinding 11.10 Relationships In a group with Snag, Blindside, Nursery, and Kingdom Come. Presumably a mercenary group. He is one of the villains running a settlement on one of the corner worlds. Appearance Lord of Loss's entire body is made up of ashen white strips, this leaves his face a featureless wedge of strips.A man in armor was one of the last to arrive. The armor was white, and looked like it was fashioned of strips, woven and wound around him, the ends left frayed and sticking out to the sides and behind him. There was no face to it. Only a Y-shaped set of ridges. He stood between Nursery, a man in a black outfit and heavy hood, and a heavyset man with long hair, a dense beard, and a mechanical arm that extended to the ground. At his arrival, people across the room started applauding, from Ripcord to the people at the counter, to the white haired girl and the woman with the mask. Even the kitchen staff. The man in armor laughed, the sound mingling with the general applause. Moose joined in, and Velvet and Prancer offered their own light, confused applause. “Thank you. Thank you. Is Marquis here?” the man in armor asked. The old man at the kitchen pointed skyward. “Roof.” The man in armor saluted, then ducked back through the door. - Excerpt from Interlude 1 II These strips look like branches and twists of metal, all in an ashen white-grey. This gives him an appearance as if he wore armor made of white-grey bandages made solid and immobile by resin. When he activates his powers the formations that make up his body starts dissolving into smoke. with some strips peeling away to form horns and branches. The Brute chuckled, and climbed down from the roof of the truck, and in the doing, he put himself between me and Blindside. It blocked my view of Blindside, and it gave me a chance to get a glimpse of him. The ground smoked around where his boots touched pavement, and the smoke solidified into formations that looked like branches and twists of metal, all in an ashen white-grey. His entire body was made of the stuff, as if he wore armor made of white-grey bandages made solid and immobile by resin, all of the ends curling up and away from him in horns or branches. I knew him, even just seeing his legs. Or I knew of him, to be precise. Yeah, based on what I knew of Fume Hood’s group, they might be outclassed. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.4 Even the ground around him will do the same where his boots touch the pavement. All of this gives him a very big, very intimidating appearance. He also has an intimidating human breaker form.Lord of Loss was in his human form, massive. - excerpt from Torch 7.8 In his actual human form, he is a 30 something man with a nice haircut and an earring. He dresses well, but without any nuance.The man in my grip was thirty or so. He had a nice haircut, if a bit young for his age, an earring in one ear, a coat, a gray shirt, and black slacks. If he was wearing anything but that gray shirt past the coat, I couldn’t see it. Nice clothes, but ones that lacked nuance. The kind of outfit that Dean had once described to me, where a person with a bit of money walked into a store, insecure, pointed to a mannequin, and bought the outfit the mannequin was wearing. Blinding 11.8 Abilities and Powers He has a breaker ability that cloaks him in metallic ribbons, allowing him to shapeshift into any form he chooses. Initially, he followed someones shapeshifter advice and limited himself to three forms: one resembling a bird, another possibly a tree, another an armored centaur-rhino thing.“Watch out for Lord of Loss,” Tempera said, following my line of sight. Where was he? “He’s up there,” Crystalclear said. “He’s changing. Centaur?” “That’s his combat form,” I said. I still didn’t sound like myself. “One of them. It’s mobile.” ... Lord of Loss leaped from the rooftop. Ten feet tall, a centaur in vague shape only. His lower body looked more rhino-like, though the legs were longer, and he was plated in those same straps that looked like twists of smoke frozen in place, or wispy bands of metal that peeled away from him at the end. He carried a heavy shield on one side, cut in a way that let its bottom left edge rest against the shoulder of his foreleg when he held it tilted forward, and he carried a heavy lance in the other hand. His face was a helmet, the slits for the eyes and lower face were closed up, so the face was only a series of ridges where bands met and poked out, Y-shaped. His hair was a mane of bands left to flow like smoke. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.6 'The 'centaur' is the one he uses most in combat. The bird form allows him to fly using his breaker power. Later, after Marquis' tutelage, he tries to be more inventive and tactical with his transformations.He’d improved over the last little while. I could remember him being limited to forms. He’d spent time with Marquis, hadn’t he? And Marquis was a top tier changer, with inventive, by-the-moment adaptations - Excerpt from Blinding 11.7 “I got advice once, that I should pick some forms and stick to them,” he boomed. A man’s voice spoken from a body made of energy, at the heart of his form, magnified out by the shell he’d encased himself in. “Then new advice, from your uncle, I think he is? To experiment, diversify. Think outside the box.” Marquis. He chuckled. “I had a little help, to ease the learning curve.” - Excerpt from Blinding 11.8 He is capable of inflating his forms to Endbringer size and crush buildings in passing.Blinding 11.7 His breaker power multiples his efforts over time, giving repeated actions more effect and power.He landed in the streak of Tempera’s paint, and he lost traction, falling to one side. The paint rose up and over him, then solidified. He shattered it, lurched to his feet. The paint liquified and rose up and over his legs, and he shattered it again. Was it more easily than he’d shattered it the first time? Actions he repeated were supposed to be stronger. To give Tempera a hand, I threw myself forward at Lord of Loss. Flight, forcefield up. He twisted around and raised the shield, blocking me. I still hit him hard enough to cost him footing. Paint covered him, hardened. He broke the paint, swung his lance around, hitting me with the broad side. Forcefield down, impact dampened but not entirely broken. I hit the ground and it hurt. He broke through the paint yet again, found his feet, hit me again, this time while my feet were planted on the ground. My forcefield came back up just in time to be broken again. Yeah, that hit had been harder. Fume Hood shot him, hit him in the face. The paint crawled up to his upper body and joints, hardened there, trying to limit his movement, and he broke it again. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.6 It lets him hit harder every time he strikes at something, and even with the beats of wing against air, but it still takes time.He was a Brute with Breaker flavor. He cloaked himself in abstract forms, with a set selection. I knew one resembled a bird, which he would have been using to fly alongside the truck. He was versatile, big, strong, and his breaker power multiplied his efforts over time. That multiplication played into how he flew, how he grew, and back before Gold Morning, a few occasions where he’d been able to slug away at a bank vault until he’d torn it open, or even drag a smaller vault away with him. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.4 History Background He was based out of a city on the west coast before, while not known internationally he is nevertheless considered A-list.He had been one of the villains in a big city on the West coast, and now he was one of the villains running a settlement on one of the corner worlds. Was it Earth-N? Not far from here, if it was. He wasn’t top tier, as capes went, but he was A-list. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.4 Post-Gold Morning Claimed Wailings, two other towns and some smaller areas on Earth N as part of his territory.“Oh, huh. The Heralds.” ... “That’s not Earth Gimel,” Anelace said. “That’d be the school in Wailings, Earth N.” “Lord of Loss’s territory,” I said. - Excerpt from Torch 7.6 He provided remote hideouts on his territory, but tried to keep the troubles out.“We heard you controlled Earth N. It’s common knowledge.” “I do control it. We have three medium-sized towns and several small areas we’re occupying. I know the people there. These satellite areas are focused on a combination of farming, fishing, foraging, and lumber, with strictly temporary accommodation. When the seasons are inappropriate for the work being done, or the resource industries falter because there are greener pastures elsewhere, we rent out the cabins.” ... “People come here to hide,” Capricorn said. “You facilitate that.” “Some people want their privacy. In the late fall, winter, and early spring, these cabins serve no purpose and offer little connection to society. We tapped a market that wanted that isolation.” ... We keep an eye out for anything that would bring too much trouble down on Earth N. We intervene in cases of serious weapons, intent to do harm to members of Earth N, kidnap victims being taken to one of the retreats for holding.” - Excerpt from Torch 7.9 Did some part-time mercenary work on the side. He traveled to The Lodge with his team and was greeted with applause. He thanked the bar's customers and was informed of Marquis being on the roof, then went upstairs to meet him. At some point, he got some unspecified augmentation to his power. Post-Mathers Compound Assault Started getting troubles in his domain. Met new cape team alongside Marquis.Torch 7.8 Once convinced that one of his renters is involved in serious crimes he assisted heroes in their investigation.Torch 7.9 Post-Goddess' Takeover He was hired alongside Nursery and some other mercs to protect Love Lost's hideout.Blinding 11.5 He suffered his first ever defeat, at the hands of Antares and Precipice,Blinding 11.8 and was transferred to the Wardens custody. He was eventually released, but was still being monitored.“He’s the secret weapon the top people here were joking about,” Prancer said. He smiled. “Marquis, before he left. Lord of Loss before he was arrested-” “He was released, but he’s being monitored,” Little Midas said. - Excerpt from Black 13.8 Fanart Gallery Lord of Loss by TDPH.png|Giant form by terriblydrawnparahumans Lord of Loss 2 by TDPH.png|Bird form by terriblydrawnparahumans Vicky vs LoL by TDPH.gif|Awkard moment with Victoria by terriblydrawnparahumans Sheep-PoNLoL4.jpg|Lord of Loss by Lonsheep|link=https://i.imgur.com/vPoNxo4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Breaker Category:Brute Category:Changer Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:Warlords Category:Ward Characters